User talk:GW-Asmodius
Hi! You can't prevent anyone from copying the boxes without credit due to the wiki license. However, you may politely ask anyone to do so. :) -- (talk) 16:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Babble Boxes FYI: Your babble boxes page was moved to within your user space at User:Asmodius/Babble boxes. The main space is for game related articles, which these are not, so I moved them. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) hi you can use the show preview button to see what your changes look like, so you dont fill up the recent changes with spam. -- Xeon 22:17, 29 December 2006 (CST) EPKK Hmm... Is it just me, or is the first word that pops to your head "Epicac" when you read the Guild Taf "EPKK".. lol, go Asmodius, nice userboxes... XP -- El Delcroy :D 21:40, 30 December 2006 (CST) Ending those pesky boxes to end those boxes you have that are kinda ugly, you wanna end them with a "|}". When you start a new one, you want to use a "{|". have fun -- El Delcroy :D 13:57, 31 December 2006 (CST) Some things Hi. Could you please mark your user page edits as minor? Also, could you please combine your edits to one larger edit and not many small ones. Using the 'show preview' button will help a lot. -- (talk) 14:49, 31 December 2006 (CST) Green image Please don't have any texte in the image. Use a plain background and follow these guidelines User:Bexor/Helping_Out#Image capturing tips. You don't need to follow the tips because they aren't a polici of the Gwiki but the now text is. Looking forward to your help on the wiki.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) :There is also the policy GW:1RV and you can end up with a 1 day ban if you continue to reverse without following guide line.—'├ Aratak ┤' 16:45, 5 January 2007 (CST) Userboxes I think some anon's been vandalizing your userboxes. Hopefully you don't mind if I revert your page because of it. Entropy 21:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) Yes thank you i do not mind it was Skwog vandalising them can he get banned? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Credits Hi. Could you add credits on your user page for the person whose user page was your inspiration. Thanks in advance! -- (talk) 19:24, 8 January 2007 (CST) ...i did at the bottom it says thanks to friends and defiant elements...[ :Heh, sorry. I really iddn't notice that one. You should sign your comments too. Use four tildes ( ~~~~ ). :P -- (talk) 01:34, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Look, I'm a bot who can make typos and random smilies. ;P :D O_o -- (talk) 01:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) ok...so ur not a bot sorry lolz [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Uber Pwnd Hey buddy, you just got dumped, take off that GF userbox! lol congrats -- El Delcroy :D 18:35, 9 January 2007 (CST) :??? I can't see any gf boxes on his page. What are you talking about? -- (talk) 18:46, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Probably that one. --[[ 18:55, 9 January 2007 (CST) -.-matt i hate u lol ima PWN u [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :hey bud, s'not my fault :)-- El Delcroy :D 20:02, 9 January 2007 (CST) :edit :lmao nice cover, askin kelly out... Can't live w/o anyone canya?-- El Delcroy :D 20:05, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::no i cant...matt called me a man ho but kellys super cool...i think [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't worry, she's weird enough for you, ask ben, he'll knoe ;P -- El Delcroy :D 20:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) laughs a lil* dude shes cool and ill ask her out idc what u think i like her [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I understand, that's fine, it's not my opinion, if you like her, go fer it -- El Delcroy :D 20:21, 9 January 2007 (CST) in for the kill?...BAM...prolly ezer to get one outta her jkjk lol rofl copter Q [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :lol....... fine! what's the "Q" stand fer.... *sigh**slaps face*-- El Delcroy :D 20:39, 9 January 2007 (CST) TYPO!![[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) rofl IM FOR NOOBS lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Update? Those of you that randomly check out my page aka Gem and Dirigiblegot any critisisms on my page? how is it doing so far reply quick thx =) [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :The user box stuff looks horrible, but the character boxes look nice. -- (talk) 20:04, 9 January 2007 (CST) hey gem can u fix my boxes so that there is no spaces i would really appreciate it thx =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I'll try tomorrow. It's time to sleep now. -- (talk) 21:12, 9 January 2007 (CST) sleeping helps =P thx [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) =( gem u said you could try to work on my userboxes [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Woops, sorry. Trying to do some stuff for them immediately. -- (talk) 21:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Better? -- (talk) 21:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::haha don't worry Gem, that'll be good under hos standards :P -- El Delcroy :D 21:39, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::;) I totally forgot this as I had to check the profession color, sig, etc discussions all the time. -- (talk) 21:47, 11 January 2007 (CST) its cool gem i got it fixed last night but i really appreciate it [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) "Don't use the Gem icon" -campaign Hi, you are part of the campaign. I've made a change and decided to leave the heart icon out of the campaign, allowing others to use it freely. The official user box has also been changed to reflect the change. -- (talk) 00:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) is there a new userbox? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I modified the box slightly and a new icon is coming soon. -- (talk) 15:06, 12 January 2007 (CST) =signature= ok,working on my signature... [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :I'll just resize your image and upload it on top of the old one. -- (talk) 19:32, 12 January 2007 (CST) ya gem is there any easyer way to sign w/o having to type all the image url crap? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Sign with four tildes? -- (talk) 14:13, 13 January 2007 (CST) ...gem? my page is pretty origional i havent ever seen anything like it before can i get on to your good userpages with origional ideas list?[[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Everything on your page has been inspired by something else or atleast I can say a few other user pages with the same stuff. Making a unique mix isn't enought to get to the list. -- (talk) 14:13, 13 January 2007 (CST) i think i got it w00t [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] [[User_talk:Asmodius|'(talk|discussion)']] 13:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) *cries* [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:48, 13 January 2007 (CST) does this look cool or is it too much? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:54, 13 January 2007 (CST) Guild Sorry about that, really should write about being EU only on my user page. You have a very nice user page though :) [[User:Branek_Hellbringer|'Branek Hellbringer']] 21:41, 13 January 2007 (CST) thanks a buncha its cool u should concider making a american branch of the alliance, come to think of it [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 21:42, 13 January 2007 (CST) [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 22:06, 13 January 2007 (CST) Editing user pages Could you please stop editing other peoples user pages. It is not allowed unless you get permission from the user himself. You changed the link to your user page on User:El Delcroy once, then he reverted it, then you changed it again, so I reverted it. -- (talk) 03:28, 14 January 2007 (CST) @.@ he's my best friend and he doesent care so it wasnt him who reverted it but i'll stop, sure [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 08:57, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Hm actually i did revert it the first time -- El Delcroy :D 11:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::dangit their on to me lol [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 12:09, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::sorry bud, try hoppin the border.... wait that won't help... :P dedede-- El Delcroy :D 18:03, 14 January 2007 (CST) are u ungrounded? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:39, 14 January 2007 (CST) :how do you figure -- El Delcroy :D 18:45, 14 January 2007 (CST) ooo ur on tee hee [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:45, 14 January 2007 (CST)